<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Hazard by Osaka_Prince_Yuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671029">Fire Hazard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta'>Osaka_Prince_Yuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Firetruck era, Gen, Illusions, Mental Illness, Mental Institutions, NCT 127 protectors, Other, Revenge with water, Water, nct 127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong was an angel sent to watch after a little boy, named Jisung. He and the rest of his group saved Jisung from a danger the day they met, and since then, they helped raise the boy, looking after him when he was bullied by schoolmates or coworkers. The only problem was, they always seemed to cause more issues than they solved, and when Jisung found out the truth behind their existence, they became rightfully afraid of what would become of them, none wanting to lose the boy they'd always loved as their own child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Hazard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was a challenge fic on amino and is loosely based off of the Firetruck mv.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>“This is paradise, paradise”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The concept of reality is such a warped existence that Taeyong wasn’t sure he knew what it was anymore. He’d lost too much track of time and thought that reality could be anywhere. It could be way up beyond the clouds where the golden gates opened to a world of winged seraphims. Or it could be a grassy terrain full of such sin and strife it could make someone sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s entire entity was a jumbled puzzle of missing pieces and lost perspectives. A chaotic mess that existed inside his very soul. It seemed there would never be any clarity. His mind would always buzz with the faces of those he unwillingly haunted. The faces of the creatures that would constantly break his heart. But that heartbreak was ok; because it led Taeyong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was Park Jisung. A sweet child that was only seven when Taeyong and his comrades got the chance to rest their eyes on the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was, an adorable boy. He had long black hair that hung low on his forehead and dark, almond-shaped eyes. His cheeks were plump and rosy in the heat of the afternoon and his teeth held a gap that almost gave him buck teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sat on the edges of the sandbox watching fondly as Jisung pushed his rusted toy firetruck through the sand heading straight toward Donghyuck’s place sitting in front of a larger mound of sand, labeled Paradise Mount. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going with that truck?” Taeyong asked, a fond smile tugging the corners of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To save Princess Hyuckie from the volcano!” Jisung spluttered back, a fit of laughter erupting around them from his statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red crept up Donghyuck’s cheeks and he crossed his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a princess!” he pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are,” Mark cooed, pinching the male’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others around them roared with laughter and raised his head, confusion written all over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyongie? What are they laughing at?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong opened his mouth to respond when a feral hiss cut him off. He blinked in surprise and looked around himself for the source of such a sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes landed on a dirty white cat, it’s fur matted in mud and twigs. The skin around it’s stomach was sunken in, making it’s ribs very easy to count. It’s eyes were filled with a great viciousness, and it’s sights were set on the little boy playing in the sandbox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong turned his attention back to Jisung, who had stood up, his small legs wobbling slightly and his bottom lip trembling. His eyes were glued on the cat that was slowly inching its way closer to the sandbox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was small for a seven year old. Taeyong knew that, but there was still no way this cat thought Jisung was it’s dinner. Unless of course, it hadn’t eaten in so long, this seemed to be the only option left for the feline to live. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a sad existence was this. Taeyong’s heart went out to the poor creature, fighting for it’s life on a daily basis. Unfortunately, Taeyong didn’t have time or the power to protect Jisung and the cat. His choice was too easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt down by Jisung, one knee nudging into the sand. An imprint that would never materialize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get behind me Sungie!” He encouraged the child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy needed no further invitation. He dived behind Taeyong’s body, his clothes scuffling in the sand as he landed. Taeyong cast a glance back to ensure his boy was alright, before slowly reaching over the edges of the sandbox to grab the green water hose he’d seen Jisung’s mother using earlier in the morning to water her flower beds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong?” Yuta’s voice echoed in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not killing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was vaguely aware of Johnny running across the too tall grass to the side of the house where the water spout rested. His own fingers curled around the vinyl covering of the hose. He clutched it to his palm, pulling it back toward the sandbox. Back towards his body as the cat grew closer still, unafraid by the men around the boy, or the hose dangling in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong heard the loud squeak of the water spout being turned before he felt the hose twitch with the weight of rushing water pouring through the tubular lining. It vibrated in his hand moments before cold, clear water came rushing. The cat paused as water splashed onto the sand, but it was not deterred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sighed. He’d hoped the presence of water would be enough to spook the cat, but it would appear hunger had won out. He pulled the hose spout close to himself, careful not to splash his clothes. He gripped the tip, cool metal chilling his fingertips slightly. He pressed his thumb halfway over the spilling water, forcing the slow moving water to come out quicker, with more force, spewing out in a long, thin, harsh spray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue water spilled past Taeyong’s thumb, seeping onto his palm and a little up his arm before dropping down onto the sand beneath him. He paid it no mind as he aimed the makeshift water sprayer at the cat, soaking it nearly instantly, making it hiss even louder before turning on it’s heel and sprinting away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong watched it go, spraying water after it to convince it not to return. He watched it until it disappeared into a new yard. The sound of the squeaking water spout met his ears. He held onto the hose until the water stopped flowing completely, and then he let it drop back onto the grass outside the sandbox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to check on Jisung. He found the boy leaning back against Donghyuck’s soft body and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad kitty is gone!” he cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Jisung was too old for that kind of talk, but the boy seemed to enjoy it regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Yongie,” he smiled, letting his eyes close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiled upon the child, but his eyes were pained. They’d met quite a few creatures this way, but Jisung was one of the few children able to see them, and although Taeyong loved the boy, he hated that the boy saw him, but eventually, Jisung would learn the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I don’t wanna feel nothing […] Another World”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>School was something that Taeyong knew necessary, but the amount of work given and the stress of both students and teachers was enough to make Taeyong hate the idea. The students were always loud, disrespectful kids without any regard for anyone but themselves. The teachers did their best to teach what they could in such little time, with so many interruptions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At sixteen years old, Taeyong agreed that Jisung needed to be in the class as much as any other high schooler, but the way his classmates and sometimes teachers treated him was something Taeyong could not agree with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung slumped in his desk in the back of the class, Taeyong and his group standing around him, attempting to be a protective barrier of sorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung wasn’t the most popular in the class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl sitting in front of Jisung wore a common cheerleading uniform and Jisung’s eyes trailed over the back of her head, not so discreetly checking out the girl sitting there. Taeyong sighed and shook his head. He missed the days when Jisung still thought girls had cooties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew! Why are you letting that freak check you out!” a voice nearby asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong turned at the same time Jisung did, eyes widening as he laid eyes on another girl, also in a cheerleading uniform, looking at Jisung with disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? He what?” the girl in front of Jisung turned around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, her eyes were kind, but as soon as the eyes of other spectators joined in, that look turned mean and nasty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s cheeks heated up, his gaze shifting to the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie! You were checking her out! She doesn’t need you, or your freak mind!” the other girl shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This prompted one of the boys nearby to stand up. He was a tall boy, about as tall as Johnny or Jaehyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes to yourself, freak,” his voice boomed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved toward Jisung’s now trembling body. Taeyong watched Jisung shake in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me,” Jisung whimpered, eyes meeting Taeyong’s briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! The freak’s talking to himself again!” the girl a few seats over laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough!” the teacher at the front of the room tried, but it wasn’t enough to stop Jisung’s shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The standing male advanced closer to Jisung when the teacher turned his back to write on the board again, and Jisung’s trembling grew worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sungie, calm down!” Mark tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t helping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freak’s don’t date cheerleaders. Athlete’s date cheerleaders. Keep your eyes to yourself, or I’ll make sure you can’t look at her again,” the male hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s blood heated up at the words. That was a threat! He could hurt Jisung! And there wasn’t anyone willing to do anything to stop him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you won’t,” Taeyong glared, although he knew the male couldn’t hear him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s body stilled as Donghyuck leaned against his back, but the small sigh of contentment Jisung released only enraged the male standing in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Cha! Have a seat!” the teacher barked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy didn’t flinch at the teacher’s harsh tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little punk!” he yelled instead, reaching out to wrap his hand around Jisung’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong growled in his throat, hands clenching into balls as his eyes snapped back to the boys around him. He caught a glimpse of Jaehyun reaching into Jisung’s bags. A small smirk found its way to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Sungie, your angels will take care of this guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he stepped back and Jaehyun ripped two large water guns out of the bag, tossing one to Yuta. Together, the two fired, spraying the massive soakers all over the boy advancing. They watched his yell out in surprise and tumble back onto the desks of students nearby. When he stopped advancing, Jaehyun fired his water gun at the girl that had called Jisung out first and Yuta sprayed the girl in front of Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrieks filled the air, but the group paid no attention as the name callers were soaked with the icy water Doyoung and Taeil had filled the water guns with that morning. When the water had run out, the boys lowered their plastic toys and glared at the people they’d sprayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Park Jisung! Principal’s office! Now!” the teacher, also partially soaked, snapped loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one made a sound as Jisung timidly got out of his seat and headed up the aisle of desks. Doyoung threw the boy's bag over his own shoulder and the angels followed after him, none feeling guilty at all for what they had done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“You make me so mad! [...] Mad life…”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t easy watching Jisung move from his mother’s house into the tiny, single bed dorm room of university. It especially wasn’t easy the way Jisung cried into Taeyong’s chest every night, missing the warmth of his mother with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong missed the days when Jisung was so small he could sit on Taeyong’s lap and disappear into his embrace. Now, only Johnny or Jaehyun could take the weight of the massive man on their laps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a matter of time before he knew. Taeyong wasn’t ready for that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung! Get the mop! You spilled flavoring on the floor again!” Taeyong was torn from his reverie by the sounds of Jisung’s manager scolding him again for something the boy's horrible coworkers did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” Jisung responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong watched from his spot behind the bar as Jisung made his way to the broom closet and returned with the mop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do something,” Doyoung muttered in Taeyong’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shook his head. If they started flinging water around like usual, Jisung would surely be fired. Taeyong knew how much the boy needed the job, regardless of how awful his coworkers were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands wrapped around the mop as his two coworkers giggled to themselves. Taeyong rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down Yongie,” Jisung whispered over to him, a smile cracking on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiled back. The boy’s grin was infectious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, he’s talking to himself again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong rolled his eyes and glared at the two girls behind the counter, giving Jisung disgusting looks. They had a right to be weirded out though. If Taeyong and his group weren’t here, Jisung would have no one he’d be talking to. That would make things better. But that also meant Jisung wouldn’t have anyone to protect him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” Jisung muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the mop back in its place and while his back was turned, his nasty coworkers opened the coffee bean holder, spilling coffee beans all over the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what Jisung did!” one of them screeched in mocked horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their boss came out of her office, clearly already stressed, and upon seeing the mess on the floor of now wasted coffee beans, she exploded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU WORTHLESS EMPLOYEE! I SHOULD FIRE YOU RIGHT NOW! BUT I’LL WAIT UNTIL YOU CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!” she screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong stared, mouth agape at the words. No one had ever spoken to Jisung like that! What right did she have to take her anger out on him? He felt his blood beginning to boil, rage clouding up in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… I didn’t-” Jisung was cut off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEN WHO DID? THE INVISIBLE FAIRIES YOU’RE ALWAYS TALKING TO? TELL THEM TO COME CLEAN UP THIS MESS IF YOU WON’T!” she screamed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong glanced over to Jisung in time to see his bottom lip start quivering. He clenched his fingers into a fist. His Jisung! His sweet baby Jisung! Always bullied and yelled at for things he didn’t do! He wasn’t going to stand for it any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got off his stool and stormed around the bar, easily pushing past the smug coworkers who didn’t even register him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yong?” Jisung asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong didn’t stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP TALKING TO THE AIR! THERE’S NO ONE THERE!” his boss screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes narrowed at her as he put his hand on the sink faucet. He was just going to turn it on and spray her with the sprayer, but now, he didn’t feel so kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his hand around the chrome metal of the faucet and pushed the arched tool downward. He met restraint, but he felt the pipe vibrating against his palm with water being jostled inside. He grinned as he felt the pipe break beneath his weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the arched pipe landed in the sink, water spurted wildly from the broken faucet, causing shrieks and yells from the employees and customers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water gathered on the floor, lifting up and carrying away the spilled coffee beans, soaking the feet of anyone standing as the water pooled around, having no place to escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fired,” Jisung’s boss glowered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong caught sight of Yuta standing not too far away, lifting his middle finger to the grouchy woman before slinging an arm around a new chuckling Jisung and leading him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you guys,” Taeyong heard Jisung whisper as the group calmly made their way out of the flooding coffee shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Let’s wake up this world”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung finally made a friend! His cubicle is neighbor to a Zhong Chenle, whom Jisung began to hang out with. Watching the two together made Taeyong smile, his heart warming, but the more time Jisung spent with Chenle, the lonlier Taeyong and the other angels were becoming. It also didn’t help that Jisung would go into his apartment bedroom with Chenle and ask Taeyong and the others to stay outside. Respecting his wishes and privacy, Taeyong was more than happy to stay out, but as the boys began hearing hushed tones and suspicious whispers behind the door, they began feeling apprehensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung had gotten smarter. Not to say he wasn’t always smart, but Taeyong was beginning to fear the blindfold was being lifted over his eyes and Chenle was helping him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, in turn, resulted in a bit of drastic behavior from some of the other angels, who feared leaving the boy they’d practically helped raise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna go back to darkness!” Donghyuck whined as he scattered Jisung’s favorite cereal around on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t resist it if he gets help,” Mark responded solemnly, turning the water faucet on and leaving it on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sighed. It had been so long since they’d found Jisung, and watching him grow up was a privilege. None of them wanted to be taken away, but eventually, Jisung would learn the truth, and none of them could stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you both stop! The more you make his life difficult, the more he’s going to want us gone!” Doyoung scolded, but it fell on deaf ears as Yuta jumped up on the counter, knocking various bills and other documents onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shook his head. Doyoung was right. If they kept acting like spoiled brats, Jisung certainly would want them gone. Then he’d be left to take on the world alone. Taeyong didn’t think the twenty-five year old was ready for that, but that may have been his mind keeping him from seeing the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Taeyong heard Chenle’s voice coming down the hallway from the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong turned around panicked, attempting to get everyone to stop what they were doing. Chenle wouldn’t see the mess, but Jisung would, and that was the person he most certainly didn’t want to see what everyone was doing. Nobody moved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung came around the corner and as soon as he spotted the mess, his eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure,” he said determinedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Chenle responded, picking up the suitcase Taeyong hadn’t noticed he was wearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d all seen this before. Taeyong’s blood ran cold. He knew what was about to happen! He would have no choice but to go through with it though. All of them would have to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Donghyuck whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t even cast his old cuddle buddy a glance before walking out of the apartment with Chenle. The other’s had no choice but to follow, heads hanging low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was happening so fast. Chenle was checking Jisung in as Jisung changed into one of the loose scrubs all the patients wore. This particular place had peach colored scrubs instead of blue like the last place Taeyong had been in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was led into a small room complete with a bed, television, and coffee table, where he would spend the next several weeks until Taeyong and the other’s were completely shut out of his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down on the edge of his bed and lifted the sleeve of his scrub to expose his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Jisungie! We love you!” Donghyuck shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed down the younger's face as he watched Jisung acknowledge a doctor coming in with a needle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t turn to face Donghyuck, but Taeyong saw a tear drip from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Park, are you sure you want to do this. You realize that once you do, the people you see will disappear forever,” the doctor asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung paused and for a brief moment, Taeyong thought maybe Jisung would change his mind and go back home to cuddle against his chest and tell all of them how much he loved them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle sat down on the bed beside Jisung and took his hand for comfort. Jisung nodded and the doctor pushed the needle into Jisung’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Donghyuck screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the youngest. The first to go. Taeyong watched his body slowly fade away, until his voice was nothing but a ghosted whisper. Taeyong would see him again, but it’d likely be years before he would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to go was Mark, then Sicheng and Jaehyun, and so on until the last person standing was Taeyong, staring at the boy who now had tears cascading down his cheeks rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sighed and approached the male. He could already feel his body fading away, but he needed to say one more thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Jisung. We may not have ever been real. We may have always been your sickness, but we loved you. I hope you have a great life, full of love and happiness now,” Taeyong whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have much time left. He leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to Jisung’s wet cheek before his body faded away, leaving Jisung alone in the hospital room with Chenle. Together they would deal with Jisung’s schizophrenia. Chenle would be the real friend Jisung needed to keep him safe, and Taeyong would move on with his group to the next person they would haunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reality really was a shitty place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>